Athos
by These Three Words
Summary: The deaths were all because of her. He had to stop this before it was too late. He had to save the only person that could bring a smile to his face. He has to save the only he loved. He had to save her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the musketeers

His dirt covered, calloused hands griped limply at the once polished sword that hung from his waist. His blue cloak swept the floor as he walked the dusty cobbled streets of 17th century Paris. Under the well-worn leather hat his once smooth and brown hair lay now matted and drenched in sweat from the mission he had just completed. His emotionless face never betraying the pain he was experiencing from his battered and bruised body. The only thing portraying any emotion was his eyes. Where they were once bright and full of emotion they now grew dark and showed only the torment he felt inside due to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was just going to be a one shot but I decided to continue it. Reviews are welcome. I don't own the musketeers.**

* * *

He walked through the streets of Paris, the moon the only source of light giving an eerie glow to the once lively city. Where the taverns used to be full to the brim of light and laughter of people forgetting their troubles. A silence engulfed city like poison suffocating anything or one that dared to bring hope. This city was once full of love and passion was now reduced to a shivering wreck filled with only grief and death. No one had not been affected by the killings. New reports were herd every day of another gruesome death. It had been going on for months now and no one knew how to stop them or who was behind it. But he did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quite day in the garrison with the sun hanging low in the sky looking almost ghostly as the misty clouds cling on to it. The soft clangs of sword on sword vibrated throughout the area and the leather clad feet shuffled against the dusty ground.

As Athos made has way into the garrison he saw D'artanian collapse down on to the bench in the far corner. He wearily walked towards the young boy and joined him on the old falling apart oak bench. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aramis making his way out of the stables covered in the chestnut hair of the mare he had just finished grooming.

Aramis walked over to speak to the stable boy as he swung his well worn leather jacket on his back even though it's been a warm day the night is getting cold and you can start to see your breath in the air. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw D'artanian and Athos sitting on the bench in the coroner with tired looks on their faces. Athos looked like he had had been dragged through a bush backwards with his hair sticking out at all angles, with mud cover everything visible and probably that which wasnt. If he had not known him for so long he would've just said he was tired from the mission he had just completed but he knew better he could see that deaths were hunting him.

Just as he was about to walk over to them he was startled by the loud clanging on hoofs on the worn cobbled streets of Paris. A stunning sleek black stallion came galloping in to the garrison setting a nearby flock of pigeons in a crazed dash in to the sky. The stallion skidded to a stop as the rider graceful threw his self off his ride and on to the floor, landing feet first then tucking in to a tight ball and rolled. Landing on his knees he then sprang up and ran toward the captains office at a sprint.


	4. Chapter 4

I had made the mistake of uploading my last chapter while half asleep so I apologise for the mistakes in it. I don't own the musketeers.

* * *

Frozen in place by the sudden appearance of the black rider the four musketeers star to run in the direction the rider went. Thundering up the stairs to words the captains office they throw the door open. The four of them drew there sword to be met with one them self's.

While catching his breath Athos could finally get a good look at the black rider. Standing at five foot four he was far from intimidating. Dressed in skin tight soft black trousers with soft black leather boots at reached just below his knee as well as black shirt and a matching leather breast plate with interact carvings upon it. His face was covered with a mask and a dusty leather hat that hid his hair from view.

What really got Athos was the steadiness of the young man's sword which still was pointed at the four musketeers with a deadly grip on the handle. Seeing what was not going to end well Captain Treville stepped in between them. "Stand down all of you, I will not have a fight in my office," Trevilles angry voice snapped the men to atention. Warily the black rider dropped his well-polished sword on to the ground with a clatter with the musketeers soon following his example.

"Aramis!" a distinctly feminine voice said from beneath the mask. Suddenly the look of shock on Aramis face quickly turned to joy as that black rider flung them self at him. Aramis quickly wrapped his arms around the rider and rested his head on their head. Athos turned his head towards the captain who was quietly chuckling to himself.

Taking the mask off Aramis quickly kissed the young rider.

Now that he looked more closely Athos could see her feminine curves beneath the leather and fabric, what he could also see was that she was built to kill. With a cough from Traville Aramis broke the kiss much to is disappointment. "What, can a man not kiss his wife?" Aramis sarcastic voice said though a crazed smile.

"Not when she's my daughter and on official business of the king!" Traville said matter as a matter of fact.

Athos was brought out of his silence by Porthos chocking, he quickly tuned to see looks of confusion plaster on both men's face.

"Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Elizabeth."

"You daughter… Aramis is married to your daughter!" Porthos stumbles out though was quickly shut up from stern looks from both the captain and the man in question.


End file.
